


Foreign tourist

by KatenBlue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - Human, Cultural Differences, Gen, Journalism, Language Barrier, Soviet Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenBlue/pseuds/KatenBlue
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was a young American journalist, and he wanted to visit the Soviet Union for writing an article about it. He almost got lost among communist and capitalist ideologies. But a mysterious Russian man made Alfred understood it’s impossible to return his past views about the world. Just like Alfred made the Russian rethink his life.
Kudos: 7





	Foreign tourist

Fresh summer air felt like something special for a young man, who was slowly walking through a park. He had a slight smile, and his eyes sometimes opened wide in some surprise or narrowed due to bad eyesight. He felt happy and free, although he sometimes thought about lack of freedom in the country, where he was. But after a few days being in the Soviet Union, he concluded: lack of freedom is just a tale frightening all Americans.

Of course, people here didn’t have a good habit of enjoying every moment in contrast with people at his Homeland, but there were some subtleties. For example, his boss didn’t seem to be an optimistic human. “You’ll go to God knows where for God knows why!” yelled him for the first time, when the young man told him about his overwhelming desire to write an article about «terrifying» Soviet Union and thereby increase the selling of newspapers. “But it makes sense. It can be a scoop,” he thoughtfully agreed, when the journalist continuously requested getting him a ticket to the USSR. “Don’t you dare write some stupid thing! I won’t regret you if your «special operation» fails!” the boss was sarcastic, but still «got» permission to visit Moscow for him, although he was skeptical about that adventure.

Gladly, all of that went to the past. Now the American was enjoying his walk in the park, watching people. Everything around seemed to be unusual even some simple things were attracting attention. He didn’t notice that he was looking at his surroundings too closely. He slowly walked to the end of the park, as it seemed to him. There he saw a man in a scarf, who was sitting on a bench and reading a newspaper. The weather wasn’t like in Florida, but still warm enough, so winter scarf around stranger’s neck seemed to be unnecessary. The young man was immediately interested in this detail about him. Besides, he was sitting on a bench alone and reading the newspaper at noon. The American didn’t know if it was a day off or a workday, and so he couldn’t say something about that correctly.

The foreigner came closer to the person who interested him but still kept his distance so as not to attract too much attention. However, the stranger, maybe feeling the gaze on him, sharply turned his head in the direction of the young man.

“Вам чем-то помочь?” (“May I help you?”) the voice of the man was a little bit rough, and he was looking directly at the foreigner.

The American, a little confused by the fact he was staring at the Russian, quickly said, “Excuse me.” He approached the bench and sat on the opposite side of the man.

“Всё ясно, интурист,” (“I got it. He is a foreign tourist,”) the man said to himself as he read the newspaper.

The young man trying to concentrate on something else than his new strange «hobby» looked at the playground, which was right in front of the bench. Girls and boys like in the States were playing, running. Kids made him think about Homeland. They were just like American kids only with different clothes. But what makes them sit alone reading newspapers with no emotions on the face at all when they become grown-ups? Why do they become so cold, gloomy, unfriendly? From the very first day, it's hard to understand this secret of Soviet people.

The Russian noisily turned the page of the newspaper, making the foreigner «return» from the world of thoughts to reality. The American looked at the source of the sound and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was the same man with the scarf. The young man couldn’t wait to talk to him but didn’t know how to start. He was talkative enough generally, but unusual circumstances and travel to the country, which was horrifying him, made him silent. He understood it would be hard, but he couldn’t waste time.

“Do you speak English?” the American moved closer to the Russian, looking at his face to see a reaction.

The Russian understood the question was addressed to him, but know no one single word in it. He turned to the young man and put the newspaper on his lap. His eyebrow rose in incomprehension as the American repeated what seemed to be the same words. Receiving silence in response again, the foreigner nervously bit his lower lip, not knowing how to draw the man in any conversation.

“Well… I’m Alfred Franklin Jones,” quickly said the American, and the Russian hardly made himself think what he said to him but understood nothing. “Maybe you'll say what's your name?”

“На немецкий несильно похоже. Это английский? И что же он сказал?” (“It doesn’t sound like German. Is it English? What did he say?”) thought the Russian, rubbed the bridge of his nose in displeasure and closed his eyes, trying to understand what the foreigner meant. “Без паники, мало ли кто он такой, ещё подумает, что я ненормальный или чего хуже,” (“Don’t panic. I don’t know who he is, he might think I’m crazy or something,”) he said to himself, trying to relax, but it didn’t work well.

The foreigner still was sitting and curiously looking at the Russian. He really didn’t understand why the Russian didn’t answer, but then he suddenly guessed and sharply began to looking for a pen in his small briefcase. The Russian anxiously looked at him, and when he saw a piece of paper with some letters, he didn’t understand at first that he needed to take it.

“Если их буквы похожи на наши и немецкие хотя бы слегка, то его, должно быть, зовут Альфред Франклин… Что это?” (“If their letters are even slightly similar to our and German, his name must be Alfred Franklin... What’s this?”) with displeasure thought the man looking at the letter «J» in the surname of the American. “Не знаю, самое главное, что я понял его имя. Буду называть по первому — Альфред. Но, кажется, он поставил ударение на «А». Или мне показалось?” (“I don’t know, but most importantly, I’ve understood his name. I’ll call him Alfred. But it seems like he stressed «А». May I be wrong?”) was his thought.

“Альфред,” said the Russian with precise stress on «А», even though he wasn’t sure if it was right.

The young man heard, though distorted by rough pronunciation, his native, own name, and began to smile and kindly looked into the eyes of the Russian.

“Отлично, он отзовётся, если понадобится. Представиться ли мне ему? Нет, наверное, не стоит. Мало ли кто он такой,” (“Well. He’ll respond if it’s necessary. Should I introduce myself? No, probably not. You never know who he is,”) thoughts were running through the head of the Russian, not letting him concentrate on one thing, “но это неприлично, с другой стороны. Я не могу быть таким бестактным.” (“but it’s impolite, on the other hand. I can’t be so indelicate.”)

“Иван,” said the man, hesitantly holding out his hand to the American.

“Что он подумает об этом? Принято так у них или нет? Вдруг ему будет смешно от этого?” (“What will he think about it? Is it customary or not? What if it makes him laugh?”) quick as lightning one thought followed another, but all of them disappeared when Alfred with a smile eagerly shook hands with him. “Кажется, он всё понял,” (“I think he got it,”) thought Ivan in relief.

After that, Alfred looked like he woke up from a dream. He became cheerful and smiled broadly.

“I'm from the USA,” he said quickly. Ivan's cheek muscles slightly twitched from mental stress. The foreigner probably realized Ivan didn’t understand again and explained: “The United States of America.”

“Он сказал «Америка»?” (“Did he say «America»?”) thought Ivan, surprised. “Передо мной… американец и без охраны? В Союзе?” (“Is it really the American in front of me without security in the Soviet Union?”) he was ready to make his eyes round in surprise but controlled himself. “Нет, за ним явно следит КГБ, сейчас меня агенты повяжут прямо здесь, может, и потом повяжут, но просто так меня не оставят теперь, это точно,” (“No, the KGB is obviously watching him. Agents will find us right here, maybe it’ll be later, but they won't just leave me, that's for sure,”) his thoughts were a little bit hysterical. He became very nervous from a memory of the «Committee for State Security».

Ivan began to look around uneasily, trying to find something suspicious in the distance, but fortunately, he found nothing. Alfred was surprised by Ivan’s detached behavior again but could say nothing. He thought even with some kind of sadness that the Russian was waiting for someone. Maybe that's why Ivan was sitting on a bench and reading a newspaper. Of course, he might have a household, family in this country... The American looked down at his hands. He desperately wanted to spin or touch something to relax, but nothing was around, excluding Ivan’s newspaper.

Ivan, having made sure that there was nothing suspicious nearby, turned back to Alfred. Their eyes met, and for the first time, the Russian noticed the American’s good looks. There was something attractive in his face, surprisingly sweet, quite youthful, and even naive. Though Ivan understood Alfred was already an adult, but his loud voice and a broad smile were making him look much younger.

“May I take it?” Alfred pointed to the newspaper, which had already been on the bench.

Ivan wasn’t sure he understood the question but gave the newspaper to the American. Alfred nodded, immediately starting to examine gray sheets of paper. Of course, he understood nothing that was written but liked the connection with the journalism of another country.

“I’m a journalist too,” Alfred added the word «too», probably in time with his thoughts.

The Russian sighed heavily, trying to figure out what the American was saying. It sounded familiar, but at the same time, nothing was obviously for sure. Seeing no understanding in the other's eyes, Alfred tapped the paper several times with his forefinger, then pointed at himself with the same finger, and then, putting three fingers together, pretended to write by hand.

“А-а-а, так вы — журналист?” (“Ah, so you’re a journalist?”) asked Ivan with a chuckle.

Now it was Alfred’s turn not to understand what was said. He honestly hoped he heard a similarity to the word «journalist», especially with the ending. After all, he had to perceive different accents of English, so his hearing was sensitive enough to find some linguistic similarities. Alfred nodded, turning his attention back to the newspaper. He was scrolling through the sheets with curiosity and examining the letters with strange form, which even distantly didn’t look like English.

Ivan looked around again. It’s not like he was expecting to see KGB’s agents right around because they would never have shown themselves, but Ivan was worried, and there was nothing he could do with his anxiety.

Alfred very soon stopped to be interested in the gray paper with incomprehensible letters and moved closer to Ivan, handing him the newspaper. How many questions were on his mind! He had a longing to know as much as possible about the Soviet Union, but it seemed like this strange Russian man didn’t know English even at the level of an American preschooler. Ivan didn’t know English at all.

Alfred was already proud of himself. He was such an incredibly fearless journalist who decided to write an article about threatening the whole world USSR and even went to this country!

But he’s realized that things were much more complicated than he had expected. There were many problems. Starting with the fact no one here knew his language, and he didn’t know Russian and ending with the evident fact that he would never learn something secret, just continuing to walk in parks of Moscow. And Ivan now... Alfred suddenly smirked thinking, that this is must be the name of all Russian men, otherwise how to explain the popularity of it.

Meanwhile, Ivan's mind was a mess of thoughts and fears. Sometimes, he began to think this boy before him was an American spy, and that he would be sentenced to life in prison for «aiding the enemy» and «betraying the Motherland». Later he supposed, it all was a dream, and soon he would wake up realizing the unreality of happening things, but the more he felt, the more he understood that it was not a dream.

Ivan, desperately wanting to calm himself, was looking at the friendly face of Alfred, who immediately met Ivan’s gaze, and they both shyly looked away eventually. “Чего я жду от него? Мы ведь даже поговорить нормально не можем,” (“What I’m waiting for? We can’t even talk properly,”) a thought flashed through Ivan's mind, and he immediately got up from the bench leaving the newspaper. Alfred instantly stood up and carefully took the man's sleeve.

It was clear without words: Alfred wanted to stop Ivan. He quite well interacted with him almost without using the speech. But the Russian wondered why the American was so interested in him? The image of spy Alfred again appeared in Ivan’s mind, and he felt uneasy. But how the spy was going to find out information, if he didn’t know the Russian language? Why didn’t the spy take the newspaper? Did he pretend to understand nothing? But what was the point?

Alfred’s eyes, blue like a cloudless sky, stared directly at Ivan and made him stop thinking about spying. The American somehow inspired the feeling that Ivan could trust him. Maybe, it was Ivan’s imagination because of his loneliness, but something happened with his soul when Alfred stopped him. It was lasting for just several seconds, but the principles and foundations of Ivan’s inner life cracked a little. He started to doubt that he should go far away from the American.

Ivan didn’t like to get in risks. Mainly because he feared the consequences of his risky decisions. But this time, he allowed himself not to follow his views. For some reason, Ivan decided to give a chance to the American. He didn’t know would their meeting be fatal for him or it became the best memory in his life, but he rejected, at least tried to, his skepticism.

This moral choice of the Russian took very few seconds but changed him a lot affecting even his appearance. It seemed for Alfred that Ivan’s eyes became brighter, and his face muscles, always tensed, relaxed, making Ivan attractive and even aristocratic. His facial features were far from antique or noble, but Alfred noticed some inner strength in Ivan that made him strong-willed, and therefore attractive.

Understood the Russian’s readiness for adventures, Alfred, with childish joy, pointed to a path leading to the exit from the park and took Ivan’s hand. Despite an unspoken agreement to follow the American, Ivan carefully took his hand away and shook his head from side to side, showing that it was better not to touch him. Alfred became visibly upset but still walked close to Ivan, as if afraid of losing him.

The American showed the way with his forefinger once more, and they went. Of course, they both would like to talk, but how, if they didn’t know the language of each other? Alfred again got brilliant in its simplicity idea: music can be understood by everyone, even without knowing the language, so why couldn’t he try to start singing some songs, which he knew?

When the American began to whistle some tune and then quietly sing, Ivan became confused. It wasn’t like Ivan didn’t like Alfred singing, but the fact of this made him rethink the morals that seemed to forbid him to feel joy. The cheerful tone of the song and the carefree expression on the face of Alfred made Ivan lose himself in the difference between his ideas about life and the principles of this young man. He didn’t even notice he started to enjoy an English song with words, strange for him, and how they reached the exit from the park.

Stopped singing, Alfred turned around to Ivan and winked at him. The Russian raised his eyebrow in incomprehension, and the American just laughed. Ivan realized it was a pleasure for him to look at the expression on Alfred’s face, his hand gestures, and rapidly changing emotions. Such behavior was new for Ivan, who used to hide his real feelings. Nevertheless, he already accepted the idea that they were opposites in almost every way.

Alfred saw a wide road in front of himself, looked around, and decided to cross it to get to shops. Ivan anxiously hurried after Alfred, who was confidently going in the middle of the crosswalk. “Хоть бы подождал, что ли,” (“He could have waited for me, after all,”) thought Ivan with displeasure. “Я так его и потерять из виду могу. Как ребёнок...” (“I might lose sight of him. He just like a child...”) Meanwhile, Alfred, interested only in the glass showcase of some store, was going straight to his goal. Ivan hurriedly followed the American, wanting to shout something like “Остановись!” (“Stop!”) or “Подожди!” (“Wait!”) but realizing that it won’t work the right way.

Alfred successfully crossed the road and stared at the food in the store showcase with fascination. Of course, Ivan had seen this before, but he also stared at the glass. It wasn’t like Alfred became surprised by the store, but his curiosity showed itself even in the desire to explore in detail everything that was around him. And he decided not to waste more time, took a camera from his small briefcase.

“Не-а, парень,” (“Nah, boy,”) said Ivan showing “no” with his head and took Alfred’s arm when he pointed the camera lens at the store’s showcase. “Так дело не пойдёт.” (“That’s not how it works.”)

Quite an ingenious Alfred pointed the camera at Ivan’s face. Ivan immediately covered his eyes with his hand and turned away from the American. Alfred burst out laughing, satisfied with himself, and his successful «trick».

Ivan realized that Alfred wasn’t going to take a photo of him, sharply turned towards Alfred, and looked at him angrily. Ivan’s sinister appearance made the American feel a little uncomfortable, and he stopped laughing but still was slightly smiling. “Он правда привык себя так вести или просто прикидывается дурачком?” (“Is he really used to acting like this or just playing the role of such a fool?”) rushed through Ivan’s mind when he was staring at Alfred. The American seemed to wanting start a staring contest with him. They both fixed their gazes on each other's eyes and didn’t move. This kind of interaction appeared for Ivan to be strange and childish, but he couldn’t let himself lose.

The contest didn’t last long. Alfred, who confidently started it, very soon gave up, blinking his eyes. Ivan quietly chuckled and slightly smiled. He was amused by what had happened between them. But especially Ivan was struck by an idea that for some reason hadn’t visited his head previously: “Мы же из разных стран, даже с разных континентов, мы не понимаем речи друг друга, но очень легко контактируем жестами и без слов. Как удивительно это получается!” (“We’re from different countries, even from different continents, we don’t understand each other’s speech, but we can easily communicate with gestures and almost without words. How amazing it is!”) This thought seemed so unbelievable to him that he even started to doubt the reality of happening.

Meanwhile, Alfred pointed the camera to the store’s showcase again and seemed to have taken a couple of pictures. Ivan became afraid once more that the American was actually a spy, and after Alfred left, the KGB would arrest him. But if so, there was something good about this meeting, no matter what. Ivan saw positive aspects of the «incident» that had happened to him. Alfred at least made him feel less lonely.

And as soon as Ivan was a little lost in thought, Alfred reminded of himself with another trick. Alfred decided not just to take a picture of the store’s showcase, but also to go to the store. This action was logical, and, of course, there wasn’t anything absurd or crazy about it. But the presence of the foreign tourist in a Russian store would cause unnecessary talks or even some kind of panic, which Ivan didn’t want to allow. Attracting attention to himself and, in fact, «protecting» this young man weren’t parts of Ivan’s plans.

Ivan sharply took Alfred’s elbow, stopping him at the entrance to the store. The American had only time to open the door and stand up, and then he was pulled back into the street by Ivan’s hand. Alfred looked at Ivan with displeasure, not understanding why he wasn't permitted to take photos at first and then was brazenly stopped, not allowing to go in the store. Ivan was taller than Alfred, so when he looked into his eyes and then ran a forefinger across his neck, the American became frightened by the sinister of his companion. Alfred immediately realized that Ivan not someone to be trifled with and decided not to try his luck, even though he was feeling curiosity.

Ivan hoped that he was able to make the necessary impact on Alfred because he didn’t want to get into any situation with the need to explain how he met a foreigner. Nevertheless, Ivan could always go away from this young man. Except he understood that Alfred might be lost on Moscow’s streets. Ivan heavily sighed and decided to lead Alfred back to the park where they had come from, so he could safely go «home». But it seemed like the American wasn’t in the mood to go back.

Alfred looked into Ivan’s eyes, trying to understand his inner emotions or just please another whim of himself. Ivan frowned, not knowing what was better to do and what to say, or rather, to try to tell the American. Finally, he just pointed with his palm to the street, going to lead the journalist back to the park and also show him a riverfront in there.

Alfred was walking around Ivan, looking at him from all sides. He touched Ivan’s scarf, tapped his shoulders, and even dared to ruffle his hair. Ivan loudly coughed, making clear that the American didn’t know how to keep their distance. He’s no longer taken him seriously like Alfred wasn’t an adult. For him, Alfred was a restless freshman who still had endless energy and a longing to know the world, even if this world was only Ivan for some reason.

When Alfred tried to do something to him again, Ivan said: “Прекрати, иначе можешь пожалеть.” (“Stop, or you might regret it.”) Ivan was controlling himself, and it made his speech frighteningly cold. Alfred understood nothing but moved away from the Russian, just in case. He tried to look into Ivan’s eyes, but Ivan was stubbornly focusing only on the way, ignoring Alfred. Alfred finally realized Ivan lost his patience.

Alfred slowed to walk behind Ivan. He was trying to get a pen, a piece of paper, and a pocket English-Russian dictionary out of his briefcase. Alfred remembered having the dictionary only when he saw it. He quickly wrote one word and handed Ivan the dictionary and the piece of paper. Ivan raised an eyebrow in confusion and stopped to study the written word «Sorry».

Ivan saw pretty simple letters, thinking that «S» looks like a snake, and enthusiastically started to look for that word in the dictionary. When the Russian found the translation, he chuckled and said: “А-а-а… Так ты извинялся!” (“Ah, so you were apologizing!”)

He made a little pause and then held out his hand to Alfred.

“Ну что же, извинения приняты.” (“Well, apology accepted.”)

Of course, Alfred didn’t understand what was said to him, but Ivan became looking kindlier, so the American thought everything was well. They slightly shook hands and went together. Alfred put the dictionary back in his briefcase as he walked and looked around. People passing by were gloomy like Ivan at first sight was. Only a little girl, who was walking with her mother towards them, noticed the attention to herself and made such a stupid face that Alfred couldn’t resist and burst out laughing. Girl’s mother tensely stared at Alfred, but he pretended not to notice. Ivan nervously nudged the young man and, not seeing understanding in his look, put a forefinger to his lips, making clear it’s better to be silent.

Alfred necessarily would have asked Ivan why he tried to stop any of his actions if he knew Russian. A lot of questions about everything Alfred could think. But it was only in his thoughts. To continue studying Soviet life, Alfred had to adapt to Ivan’s rules, and they were quite strict for him: do not laugh, do not take photos, do not touch anything… Didn’t Ivan understand that it was important for Alfred to get some at least personal experience?

Ivan believed that any such showings of curiosity were spying. But at the same time, he was internally surprised at Alfred’s carelessness and even somehow enjoyed his behavior. They both got in contact so easily, although they should, according to the governments of the two countries, consider each other almost enemies. But this cheerful young man didn’t seem to Ivan enemy. His feelings about it were ambivalent.

The American would be believed to be an enemy by the entire Soviet Union. However, he awoke in lonely Ivan some feelings that were made a certain connection between them. Ivan found it hard to explain his feelings even to himself. His mind was telling him to hold the distance and stay alert, but his inner thoughts desperately didn’t want to believe that Alfred was a spy. And he wasn’t. There was, probably, the main difference between them: Alfred arrived in the Soviet Union with an open heart, going to learn something new, although he was afraid because of propaganda. And Ivan, all his entire life, was making himself used to trust nothing and no one, especially, according to what was telling the government, foreigners.

And, of course, the first thing that made Ivan when he saw a foreigner was trusting him and not going to report about him to nearby police.

***

The way to the park wasn’t long, but Ivan got struck by the idea which he became wanting to bring to life. “Раз Альфред так хочет зайти в магазин, я ему это организую,” (“If Alfred so strongly wants to visit a store, I can arrange it for him,”) thought Ivan, and taking Alfred’s hand by himself led him to a nearby bakery.

Alfred dutifully followed Ivan, surprised at his assertiveness and determination. He thought that Ivan felt «inspiration» or something that made him want to please a whim. But it was unknown whose whim it was – Alfred’s or Ivan’s.

The American immediately realized that inside the bakery was also a dairy store. It seemed strange for him, but he was glad Ivan led him there, no matter what. There was a queue in both stores, which never was surprising at all. Ivan stood behind a woman at the bakery. Alfred wanted to go back and forth from one queue to another, to explore the store, but Ivan «pinned» him to himself with a sinister look and put a forefinger to his lips, making Alfred silent. The American had to obey.

The queue moved quickly, but noisily. At all sides, someone was whispering, talking, glass bottles of milk and kefir were clinking, but Alfred even liked this atmosphere. He tried to listen to other’s talks and was turning his head from side to side, trying not to leave Ivan and not to irritate him with such behavior. When they both reached their turn to buy something, Alfred already couldn’t resist and started looking over Ivan’s shoulder at a wallet. He saw Ivan’s hands was confidently taking out coins from his wallet and watched how Ivan took two small buns from the cashier, not even sprinkled with sugar for some reason.

Alfred already had begun to feel hunger when they were standing in the queue, and he watched people passing by with bread and buns. And now when Ivan bought such buns and even two... Alfred hungrily watched as Ivan took both buns, seemed not going to give him any. Then, when they stood in another queue at the dairy store, Alfred made a dissatisfied face behind Ivan’s back and stopped hoping buns to be shared with him.

For the second time, waiting in a queue was more painful, not so much because it was long, but because Alfred just wanted to eat. The American, the Russian, all disappeared for him in the face of physiology. Buns...

Alfred put his head on Ivan's shoulder from the back, looking at what the sellers were doing and buns, which made him «crazy». Ivan saw Alfred's profile out of the corner of his eye but was afraid to say something to the American because of his possible answer, not in Russian. If someone at the store would hear a foreign language... Ivan didn’t want to think about what would have happened in such a situation.

Ivan paid for two bottles of milk and, ignoring Alfred’s stare, quickly went out of the store. He knew the American would certainly follow him.

It seemed to Ivan that Alfred even stopped blinking when he looked at him. Alfred’s stare was fixed on Ivan’s hands, holding bottles and buns. Ivan chuckled, feeling a little relief that his buying wouldn’t be wasted.

“Держи,” (“Take it,”) softly said Ivan, handing one bun and one glass bottle of milk to Alfred.

The American’s eyes lit up, and he cheerfully answered: “Thanks!”

Ivan slightly smiled in response and began to open his bottle.

***

Ivan and Alfred returned to the park, from where they’d gone, but now they also saw the riverfront. Childishly delighted, Alfred ran to the metal fence, behind which he could see the Moskva river. Ivan slowly closed to the fence and leaned on it, looking at the water. Alfred was turning his head from side to side like he was trying to learn every detail around him.

Suddenly he focused on Ivan’s profile. Alfred immediately got interested in this self-contained man with a cold expression of the face. The American noticed that his appearance had a lot of differences between the Russian’s. Then Alfred glanced over Ivan’s face, and his look stopped at his neck. Unfit to wear in the summertime, a scarf looked good on Ivan and suited him so much that Alfred, out of curiosity, asked Ivan about this item of clothing. Actually, he just tried to ask.

Alfred slightly touched Ivan’s shoulder, because of his fear to pronounce the name «Ivan» incorrectly, and pointed with his forefinger at this strange item of clothing. Ivan chuckled, pulling the scarf, and showed to the young man his bandaged neck. Alfred gasped, not knowing what to ask, or rather, on what hint next.

“Операция,” (“Surgery,”) said Ivan. He was lucky with Alfred’s wits because Alfred quickly compared what was said with the word «operation», but it didn’t help him a lot. Alfred still was curious even more than before.

Of course, he couldn’t learn the details of what happened to Ivan. Alfred looked into his eyes, realizing Ivan had probably experienced something terrible. He couldn’t read minds, but Ivan’s appearance «said» him a lot. Besides, the man’s cold calmness and detachment made clear to Alfred without words that Ivan was suffering.

Alfred worriedly turned away from Ivan and looked at the building on the opposite side of the riverbank. Some strange «spark» rushed through Alfred’s mind so he could no longer understand his feelings. However, Ivan didn’t understand his senses too.

They both started to look at the water, at motor ships passing by, at people on the other riverside. Surroundings were quiet, only people’s voices and the rustle of leaves in the trees could be heard in the distance. Summer breeze from the Moskva river blew on the faces of Alfred and Ivan, who were feeling surprisingly the same strange melancholy. Ivan wasn’t a fatalist but thanked fate for his ability to feel alive again for the first time in many years, even if next to a person he didn’t understand.

Alfred looked up at Moscow’s evening sky. He felt such a vague pleasant sense, so he wasn’t even able to realize what was happening to him. Alfred has never felt that before, and such an unusual experience brought something new into his life, forcing him to shake off the office dust that was already beginning to «appear» on his soul.

A wind blew again, spreading the river’s wet in the air. Alfred deeply inhaled and even smiled with delight. Ivan glanced at the pleased American and lifted the corners of his mouth. It was his smile.

Alfred looked up at Ivan, wanting to express his feelings and say that he had experienced in one day more than in his entire life ever. But he didn’t know Russian and, even in English, he would hardly be able to describe his inner emotions correctly. However, one thing was clear: Alfred would always remember this day, because no one had ever «touched» his soul, making him want to cry and laugh at the same time. He didn’t know the name of this feeling. Ivan would call it pure melancholy.

Alfred, with incomprehensible sadness, turned away from Ivan, hiding his eyes so Ivan wouldn’t see the tears at the corners of his eyes. Melancholy came as suddenly as the desire to fly to the Soviet Union once. This moment soon has passed, but Alfred lowered his head, looking down at the water. Deep nagging pain was still aching somewhere inside of him. The fact he would have to leave in a few days meant he would never saw Ivan again. But how tell him about it? How to explain why the heart is so heavy?

“Альфред,” quietly said Ivan.

The American immediately reacted by turning his head to Ivan. He pointed with the palm at the passing motor ship. Fascinated, Alfred started to look at the ship, at people on the board. When he saw someone waved to them, he felt much better like there was a weight off his shoulders. Alfred quickly waved back and smiled, seeing out of the corner of his eye that Ivan also made some movements with his hand from side to side.

After the motor ship sailed from them, Alfred, inspired by the new idea again, opened his small briefcase and took out a piece of paper, a pen, and a dictionary. He was carefully writing so that his handwriting was understood and the words correctly interpreted. Saying nothing, Alfred handed a note to Ivan.

“Tomorrow. 11:00 a.m. This park.”

Alfred kindly smiled and handed the dictionary to Ivan. He didn’t want to go away, but at the same time didn’t know how busy was Ivan. Maybe, he had some plans that should be done. Moreover, Alfred would like to go somewhere else by himself. Anyway, it was necessary to say goodbye.

Ivan quickly flipped through the dictionary and realized the translation of the first word. “Ему повезло, что сегодня — суббота,” (“He was lucky today is Saturday,”) thought Ivan, guessing by the written time that Alfred wanted to meet him again. “Буду надеяться, что время написано дневное, а не ночное,” (“I will hope there was written the day time,”) Ivan chuckled because of his thoughts. But at the same time, he was strangely pleased by the fact that he was interested in the American as Alfred was interested in him.

Ivan translated the whole note and returned the dictionary to Alfred. He nodded, agreeing to meet again. Delighted, Alfred held out his hand with relief. Ivan shook it, whispering: “До встречи.” (“See you.”)

Alfred hoped it was the way to say goodbye.

“Goodbye.”

After Alfred went far away, Ivan turned around to look at him as he was going. When Ivan saw Alfred’s figure on the distance, he calmed down. This meeting affected Ivan so much that, for a long time, he thought about what had happened and was still afraid that KGB’s agent would knock on his apartment’s door.

But if he didn’t want to get in risk with himself and his freedom, why he agreed to meet the American for the second time? Ivan considered he had missed so many opportunities in his life just because of his fear to risk. Even if these strange meetings would be short and seem naive or funny for others, Ivan decided it would be better for him. And why should he, after all, refused if he internally admitted his wanting to see Alfred again?

Alfred also was thinking about this meeting with Ivan a lot. Could he ever know or, at least, suppose that this gloomy man, who was sitting on a bench with a newspaper in his hands, as a result, would appear to be good, even if Alfred hardly understood him? Alfred found Ivan strange and even surprising sometimes, but the American couldn’t ever expect to be more interested in the Russian than to be afraid of him. Alfred was astonished by the country at first, but then became surprised by the people with their principle differences from the Americans and incredible similarity to them in some ways.

Alfred was walking nearby the park and his hotel until very late evening became. He saw streetlights on, people passing by, and that atmosphere of coming warm summer night brought Alfred into some fairy world, inspired by vague feelings about the capital. Alfred wanted to save this moment with his camera but realized that it’s powerless before the human view of the world. Then he decided to memorize every detail around him, and when he enjoyed Moscow’s views, he returned to his hotel room. But how Alfred left the hotel without a translator was the same mystery as the way, how he got permission to write an article about the Soviet Union and to visit this country.


End file.
